When Fire Meets Fire
by Clarione
Summary: Lily membenci saat-saat ketika ia membuka pintu terakhir kompartemen Hogwarts Express, menatap tiga dari tukang bikin onar sepanjang masa yang sungguh-sungguh ingin Lily basmi, kemudian menangkap sosoknya dengan jelas, tinggi sedang, rambut hitam acak-acakan, kacamata bundar—James Potter. Birthday fic for WatchFang. Canon, Jamily. Roman hambar, Humor gagal. Mind to RnR?
1. Big Fire, Little Fire

Ada tiga hal yang Lily Evans benci di dunia ini. Pertama, ia membenci ketidakteraturan, karena itulah ia bersedia—dan dengan senang hati menerima ketika ditunjuk menjadi Prefek, untuk membuat asramanya bersih dari para pelanggar peraturan, terutama anak _cowok_.

Kedua, ia benci pembuat onar. Dalam hal ini, Marauders menempati tempat teratas, kecuali Remus, tentu saja. Ia adalah satu-satunya pemuda waras di kelompok _absurd_ yang menjadi batu ganjalan di asramanya. Demi Merlin! Jika tidak ada mereka maka Gryffindor akan menjadi tempat paling sempurna! Terima kasih kepada pemuda-pemuda abstrak itu karena mereka rutin menyumbang pengurangan nilai besar-besaran setiap tahunnya.

Ketiga, dan ini jelas, ia membenci saat-saat ketika ia membuka pintu terakhir kompartemen Hogwarts Express (_Patroli sialan! _Ia mengutuk dalam hati), menatap tiga dari tukang bikin onar sepanjang masa yang sungguh-sungguh ingin Lily basmi (Remus tidak termasuk, karena anak itu kini tengah ia seret bersamanya, terlihat benar-benar ciut), kemudian menangkap sosoknya dengan jelas, tinggi sedang, rambut hitam acak-acakan, kacamata bundar—

James Potter.

Seperti biasa, pemuda itu akan melompat dari kursinya, meninggalkan apa pun kegiatan gilanya dengan Sirius (tidak akan berkutat jauh dari strategi Quidditch dan mengerjai anak Slytherin), melompat dari kursi dan mendarat dengan mulus tepat di hadapan wajah Lily ketika ia membuka pintu geser— dengan gaya tengil ala Don Juan yang begitu Lily benci—dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang norak dari dalam saku jubahnya (kali ini setangkai mawar putih, setelah tahun sebelumnya satu kotak penuh cokelat isi wiski api)—

"Hai, Evans, kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, seperti Athena ..."

Lihat? Si Potter ini sinting.

Dan tahun-tahun yang dipenuhi rasa stress tinggi dan peningkatan tekanan darah dramatis dimulai kembali.

* * *

_When Fire Meets Fire, sebuah hadiah tak seberapa untuk My Birthday Girl WatchFang, semoga kamu suka : )_

_Harry Potter isn't mine, I do own nothing, no money making, J. K. Rowling should take any royalty from me T^T._

* * *

"Iyakan saja ajakannya, toh tidak ada ruginya juga bagimu,"

Lily hampir menyemburkan kentang tumbuknya, menelannya terburu-buru sebelum menukas Alice dengan berapi-api, "Aku? Kencan dengan James-Arogan-Potter?" ia merentangkan tangannya dengan dramatis. "Lemparkan saja aku ke Dedalu Perkasa, Miss Carrol. Setelah itu berguling-gulinglah di makamku, aku lebih rela jika takdir mengatakan demikian."

Alice memutar bola matanya lebar-lebar, saking lebarnya hingga membuat Lily heran mengapa bulatan itu belum meloncat keluar dari matanya. "Dasar hiperbolik."

Lily dan teman-teman kelas enamnya kini tengah menyantap makan malam di Aula Besar, tepat setelah prosesi seleksi asrama selesai. Tanpa berhenti mengunyah, Lily mengedarkan tatapannya, memandang anak-anak kelas satu Gryffindor, siapa tahu diantara mereka ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjadi penerus generasi Marauders baru. Ia harus waspada. Tidak boleh ada yang merusak Gryffindor lebih dari ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di Hogwarts, Lils?"

"Eh?" ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Alice, "Lima tahun, dan akan menjadi enam tahun—oh, sial, anak itu membawa benda mencurigakan yang sepertinya berasal dari Toko Lelucon Zonko, aku harus menyita—"

"Lily, fokus," Alice memegangi kedua sisi wajah Lily, mengarahkannya ke ujung meja Gryffindor yang hiruk pikuk. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan para Marauders di sana sehingga mereka bisa seriuh itu, mungkin Sirius sedang melawak, atau Peter tersedak tomat cerinya. "Selama waktu lima tahun ini kau tidak pernah berkencan. Lihat James."

Lily memejamkan mata, takut indera penglihatannya teriritasi akibat penampakan seorang James Potter. "Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia masih _single_, Lily."

"Dan apa hubungan status si Horror-Pelanggar-Peraturan-Tak-Berbudi Potter denganku?" ucap Lily bersungut-sungut.

Ia mendengar Alice mendesah. "Dia men-_jomblo_ karenamu, Lils Dungu."

"Apa urusannya dengan—hey, aku tidak dungu!"

"Iya, tentu saja kau tidak dungu, kau adalah tipikal Lady Gryffindor sejati, walaupun aku masih bertanya-tanya dan bisa mati penasaran sebelum mengetahui alasan mengapa perempuan kaku-cerewet-maniak-akademis sepertimu tidak dilempar ke Ravenclaw dan malah terdampar bersama kami para orang bebas—tetapi bukan itu intinya." Alice menarik napas, heran sendiri mengapa Lily bisa kuat bicara panjang lebar dengan sedikit sekali asupan udara ke paru-parunya, terutama jika sedang menyumpahi Pemuda Potter. "Intinya adalah, James adalah cowok cakep, kapten tim Quidditch pula, kacamatanya sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesonanya, tidak seganteng Sirius, tidak pula sepintar Remus, tetapi James memiliki orbitnya sendiri, membuat segalanya berpusar di sekelilingnya—"

"Kalau James sememesona itu bagimu kenapa tidak kaupacari saj—"

"—Dan alasan cowok sememesona itu masih sendiri adalah karena ia menunggu seorang Lily Evans, pujaan hatinyanya di dunia, untuk bersanding dengannya. Dan maaf, aku sudah punya Frank, aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi Mrs. Longbottom untuknya." Alice mengakhiri dengan cengiran.

Lily mendengus. "Omong-omong tentang Frank, cobalah untuk tidak terlalu lama saling menghisap mulut dengannya malam ini, apalagi di lemari sapu. McGonnagal akan mengamuk jika mendapati kalian tidak ada di asrama setelah pukul sepuluh. Dan tidak, Alice. Aku tidak akan pernah berkencan, _seumur hidupku_, dengan James Potter."

Alice membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bumi kepada Prongs, bumi kepada Prongs, Bumi memerintahkan Prongs untuk mendarat dan jangan melayang terlalu tinggi ..."

James menyundul Sirius setelahnya, merasa sangat jengkel karena pemuda itu berbicara dengan menggunakan perkamen yang digulung di telinganya. "Sialan kau! Kupingku sakit, dan dari mana kau mendapat kata-kata seperti itu?"

Sirius _nyengir_, cengiran yang bisa membuat anak-anak _cewek_ lumer saking panasnya cengiran itu. "Liburan lalu, aku menyempatkan diri menyelinap dari Grimmauld Place dan jalan-jalan ke tempat hiburan Muggle, mereka menamainya bioskop, mereka mempertontonkan sesuatu seperti gambar bergerak, seperti foto di Daily Prophet, hanya saja di layar besar. Di gambar itu ada laki-laki berpakaian tebal dengan akuarium ikan di kepalanya, juga ada makhluk-makhluk hijau aneh penuh lendir mirip Gillyweed, dan mereka menggunakan sesuatu yang disebut pesawat ulang-alik untuk pergi ke luar angkasa—"

James dan Remus melongo, sementara Peter menatapnya dengan mata berbinar sambil mengucap "Keren," berulang-ulang, entah itu ditujukan untuk Sirius atau si Makhluk Gillyweed.

"Kau menyelinap, Padfoot? Dan Mrs. Black tidak mengamuk?" Remus bertanya di sampingnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perkamen-perkamen (James curiga itu adalah tugas Prefek yang dijejalkan Lily kepada Remus di hari pertama sekolah mereka. _Moony yang malang_, kata James dalam hati) yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Dia tidak tahu, tepatnya. Salahnya sendiri sudah melarangku untuk menetap di rumah James liburan ini." jawab Sirius enteng.

"Kau memang pemberontak sejati, _Mate_," James balas _nyengir_, menyikut sisi pinggul Sirius sepenuh hati, membuat pemuda tampan itu meringis. "Seperti itulah seharusnya seorang Marauder!"

"Aku tidak," Remus menukas. "Aku orangnya kalem,"

"Dan aku terlalu penakut," Peter menambahkan, nyaris mencicit.

"Kalian mewakili sisi lain Marauder," James menimpali sengit, "jadi jangan merendah begitu, teman-teman."

Remus memutar bola mata, sementara Peter menatap James dengan raut wajah terharu.

.

.

"Jadi, kali ini apa yang dilakukan Lily Evans sehingga membuat Prongs kita yang perkasa meneteskan liurnya?" Lagi-lagi Sirius menginterupsi, sementara lengannya sibuk merampok hidangan di meja ke atas piringnya, membuat gunungan _muffin_ dan paha bebek panggang tepat di bawah hidungnya. "Pahahal hadi hiang hia hudah henolak hames hentah-hentah." Tambah Sirius, mulutnya dipenuhi pai ayam. _Padahal tadi siang dia sudah menolak James mentah-mentah, _itu maksudnya.

"Lily sudah berbaik hati karena tidak meledakkan James di tempat saat itu juga," timpal Remus. "Kalian tahu sendiri Lily mahir menggunakan mantra peledak,"

"Atau meracuninya dengan ramuan pingsan-permanen ciptaannya," Sirius _nimbrung_.

"Atau suaranya yang sekeras guntur," itu Peter, mencoba melawak.

James menggertakkan gigi. "Itu bukan apa-apa," ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Lily kembali, kali ini gadis itu terlihat sedang beradumulut dengan Alice, "demi mendapatkan cinta seorang Lily Evans, ditolak dan patah hati berulang-ulang bukan apa-apa bagiku."

Peter tercekat, Remus masih asyik dengan perkamennya, dan Sirius terlihat siap berguling-guling saat itu juga.

"Te-tetapi Evans memebencimu, James ... dia selalu berteriak jika sedang berbicara denganmu—"

"Dia menyukai Snivellus—"

"Kemungkinannya untuk balik menyukaimu sama minimnya dengan rasio tingkat keselamatan menyebrangi danau cumi-cumi tanpa perahu—"

"Jangan remehkan seorang James Potter!" James menaruh kepalan tangan di dadanya, "Demi cinta ia bisa membunuh seisi benua—"

"Atau mati konyol di tangan Evans," Sirius terkikik, kemudian ber-_highfive_ ria dengan Remus.

Dahi James berkedut. "Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade berikutnya, aku pasti berhasil membawanya kencan, lihat saja, kalian para cowok tak laku. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, makanlah kotoran unicorn sementara aku bersenang-senang dengan Evans."

James menghambur pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Remus dan Peter yang terbengong-bengong, sementara Sirius jatuh dari bangkunya untuk terbahak-bahak di atas lantai.

"Lihat, Prongs mengamuk seperti cewek!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lily menemukan tiga pasangan yang sedang saling menghimpit di koridor menara Gryffindor, pukul satu malam, juga beberapa anak kelas tujuh yang diam-diam tengah menyesap wiski api di dalam lemari sapu. Dan ia belum menemukan pasangan norak Frank-Alice. Demi Merlin! Ada berapa banyak lemari sapu di Hogwarts?

"Bunuh saja aku, Remus. Kalau tidak tenggelamkan saja aku ke danau cumi-cumi," keluh Lily. "Setelah ini kita pasti akan diomeli McGonnagal hingga pukul tiga pagi."

"Istirahatlah, Lils, biar aku yang mencari Frank dan Alice. Aku pasti bisa menemukan mereka."

Lily menatap Remus, dengan segala rambut dan mata cokelat terangnya, kemudian mendesah pelan. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, kau tahu? Mengapa anak sepintar dan sebaik dirimu harus bergabung dengan Marauders," Saat itu mereka tengah menaiki tangga menuju Menara Gryffindor. "Mereka benar-benar menyia-nyiakan potensimu, dan pesta besar yang mereka suplai malam tadi benar-benar bikin kacau! Potter mabuk, Peter terisak, Sirius menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Ini masih awal tahun! Bagaimana jika mereka menang pertandingan Quidditch nanti?"

Remus terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Serius, _nih_, aku akan mengejarmu hingga neraka jika kau ikut-ikutan gila seperti mereka. Di Gryffindor ini hanya kau yang benar-benar nyambung denganku, Alice akan menjadi begitu sinting jika sudah bersama Frank, dan cewek-cewek lain terlalu sibuk dengan dandanan mereka."

"Lils,"

"Hm?" Lily menoleh.

"Kau itu seperti api, kau tahu? Panas dan menyambar, merambat dengan cepat untuk menghabiskan sekelilingmu."

Lily mengerutkan dahi. "Hah?"

Remus tertawa lagi. "Mirip dengan James—

"Kalau ini tentang menjodohkanku dengan Potter lagi maka—"

"Bedanya, James adalah api yang kecil, api yang pemalu, api yang bodoh," Lanjut Remus tanpa memedulikan cicitan Lily yang hampir berbunyi seperti, "James? Pemalu?", kemudian melangkah mendahului Lily. "Api kecil di antara api besar, tidak disadari dan tidak diperhitungkan, karena sang Api Besar lebih berfokus untuk menghangatkan malam yang tak berbatas, padahal si Api Kecil bisa membantunya untuk tetap menyala jikalau suatu saat ia padam."

Lily melongo. "Remus, kau bicara apa tadi?"

Remus menggeleng, nyengir. "Cari tahu sendiri."katanya. "Setelah ini aku akan mencari di Menara Astronomi, mungkin Frank dan Alice sedang menatap rasi bintang di sana, sambil berguling-guling."

.

.

"Manisan Apel Manchester," Lily berkata pelan, dan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk mengayun terbuka, dengan terlebih dulu bersungut-sungut karena Lily mengusik tidurnya. Lily berbisik meminta maaf.

Ia menarik napas panjang. Ruang Rekresai Gryffindor benar-benar terlihat seperti puing-puing bekas hantaman topan, topan yang bernama James-Sirius, Peter tidak termasuk karena ia hanya ikut-ikutan. Lily melihat kemasan Cokelat Kodok, Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Botts, botol-botol Butterbeer juga wiski api, dan satu-dua bungkusan kembang api dari Toko Zonko di sekitar mereka.

James tergeletak di atas sofa, Sirius mendengkur di lantai dengan hanya memakai boxer, Peter melingkar di sampingnya, sementara anak-anak Gryffindor lain sepertinya telah naik ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Setidaknya McGonnagal tidak perlu repot-repot mencari biang keonaran jika dia kemari nanti," ucap Lily pelan. "Tersangkanya terpampang di depan batang hidungnya sendiri."

Ia melangkahkan kaki ke perapian, patroli semalaman di tengah cuaca musim gugur membuatnya kedinginan setengah mati. Ia berjongkok di depan perapian, mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke api yang hampir padam.

_Bedanya James adalah api yang kecil, api pemalu, api yang bodoh, api kecil di antara api besar ..._

Lily memeluk lutut, kemudan mengaduk bara perapian dengan tongkat.

_James mempunyai orbitnya sendiri, membuat semua orang berpusar kepadanya ..._

Siapa yang peduli? Lily mendengus. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berbesar kepala dengan menenteng sapu kemana pun ia pergi, menindas orang lain, merasa yang paling hebat, megalowmaniak di antara megalowmaniak ...

_Sang Api besar hanya berfokus untuk menghangatkan malam yang tak berbatas ..._

Lily tersenyum pahit. Jika yang Remus maksud dengan malam adalah Severus, maka dia benar.

Lily menarik napas panjang, menengadahkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, ke setitik cahaya di hamparan air hitam luas di seberang menara. Ia bertanya dalam hati, _Apa yang sekarang sedang Severus lakukan di ruang bawah tanah Slytherin?_

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued_

_._

_._

_._

A/N: ha-halo '-'/ perkenalkan saya seorang Potterhead yang baru bernyali menginjakkan kaki(?)nya di fandom suci ini, dan kalau bukan karena seorang WatchFang yang ketje beud (tolong sadarkan saya besok supaya tidak memanggil ybs ketje lagi) entah kapan saya berani menulis untuk FHPI. Selamat ulang tahun, Nis, maaf kadonya telat dan jelek, romannya gagal dan humornya garing(selera humor dianya payah) Lily, James dan teman-teman Maraudersnya OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Daku buat ini sepenuh hati Cuma buatmu *w*)b.

Maaf kalo akhirnya jadi multichap, ga akan banyak kok, threeshoots aja :3

Rencananya setelah ini saya mau bikin fic Marauders lagi, tapi entah kapan, hutangku di fandom sebelah menumpuk... dan hatinya musti distabilkan dulu T^T

Jadi sampai jumpa, semoga bisa ketemu lagi xD

Salam,

Clarione


	2. Checkmate

_**Senin ...**_

"Evans, hari sabtu nanti—"

"Minggir, Potter! Kau menghalangi jalan Prefek!"

_**Selasa ...**_

"Evans, mau kubawakan botol—"

"Kau mendengar sesuatu, Alice? Rasanya terdengar seperti seekor lalat mendengung menawarkan untuk membawakan botol tintaku,"

_**Rabu ...**_

"Evans, ayo kencan dengan—"

"Kencan saja dengan Myrtle Merana!"

_**Kamis ...**_

"Evans, aku—"

"Kau menyebalkan, Potter! Tukang Tindas! Brengsek! Playboy! Tukang tindas! Tidak taat peraturan! Megalowmaniak! Err ... Tukang Tindas!"

"Evans—"

"Pergi ke neraka!"

"Eva—"

"Menghilanglah, Potter, Menghilanglah!"

"Ev—"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

.

.

Setelahnya, Sirius akan menemukan James membeku di bawah olok-olok Barnabas the Barmy, setiap hari sabtu, dan mereka akan berakhir di Hospital Wing, diomeli Matron seharian, mendengar wacana panjang yang ia narasikan tentang "Kedunguan Potter" selama berjam-jam.

* * *

_When Fire Meets Fire, sebuah hadiah tak seberapa untuk My Birthday Girl WatchFang, semoga kamu suka : )_

_Harry Potter isn't mine, I do own nothing, no money making, J. K. Rowling should take any royalty from me T^T._

* * *

"Dibekukan lagi?" Remus menggeleng iba, saat Sirius dan Peter memapah James yang masih lemas melewati Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor yang kosong. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, James? Bahwa mantra sesederhana _Finite Incantatem_ bisa menangkal mantra pengikat total, kau memang benar-benar jadi tolol jika sudah berhadapan dengan Lily!"

"Hai, Remus," James mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terkulai di bahu Sirius, nyengir lemah, benar-benar pucat dan terlihat seperti pria mabuk, "Kau terlihat manis hari ini ..."

"Ap—"

"Jangan ajak dia bicara dulu, Moony," bisik Sirius sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Prongs masih belum sembuh benar, dia agak ... errr ... tidak waras."

Remus mendengus. "Dia memang selalu tidak waras, James kita ini."

Mereka membaringkan James di atas sofa, di samping perapian, memperhatikan pemuda itu meracau tidak jelas sambil menggapai-gapai udara kosong, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti Putri Duyung dan Veela, lalu berteriak memperingatkan Sirius tentang Bludger dari arah jam empat. Remus menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, Sirius memelorotkan bahunya, dan Peter menyatukan kedua lengan di dada, berdo'a.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," Sirius memutuskan, "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Prongs terus-terusan seperti ini, dia benar-benar bisa di bawa ke St. Mungo ..."

"James yang malang ..." Peter mencicit.

"Bagaimana caranya? Selama dia tidak berhenti mengganggu Lily, James akan terus bernasib seperti ini."

Sirius mengelus dagunya yang tidak berjanggut, berlagak berpikir. "Carikan James pacar!" celetuknya.

Remus menghela napas, "James tidak tertarik dengan cewek mana pun selain Lily, singkirkan opsi itu,"

"Belikan James sapu baru?" Peter mencoba, ragu-ragu.

"Ide yang pagus, Pete, tetapi sayangnya tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang cukup kaya—aku mungkin bangsawan, tapi aku tidak punya uang—untuk membelikan James sapu baru, lagipula cewek mana bisa ditukar dengan sapu ..." Jelas Sirius dengan dahi berkerut.

Peter mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, semuanya kini bergantung kepada Lily."

Sirius balas mengangguk, "Kita harus bicara dengan Evans."

Remus adalah satu-satunya yang menganggap ide ini gila. Demi Merlin! Lily memusuhi Marauders! Bahkan gadis itu sudah mengibarkan bendera perang ketika mereka mendekati radius lima meter daerah kekuasaannya, melempari James dan Sirius dengan kata-kata panas, lalu meletus, dan salah satu dari mereka (James paling sering) berakhir dengan noda hangus di wajah.

Remus menggeleng, "Kalian tidak mungkin bisa bicara dengan Lily dan masih hidup setelahnya, sangat jelas."

Sirius dan Peter saling berpandangan, sama-sama mengangkat alis, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kepada Remus serentak. "Siapa bilang kami yang akan bicara dengannya?" Sirius berujar. "Kau yang akan bicara dengan Evans, Remus, dia 'kan jinak kepadamu."

Detik demi detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya Remus tersadar dan memekik, "AKU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lily menghela napas berat, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Seharusnya sabtu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, tetapi nyatanya tidak.

Diganggu James, ditinggalkan Alice yang ternyata menyelinap ke suatu tempat bersama Frank ketika belanja—seharusnya ia tidak mengambil hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, dan diam di perpustakaan saja, seperti biasanya.

Lily teringat peristiwa di bawah permadani Barnabas The Barmy pagi sebelumnya, kemudian menghela napas kembali, lebih berat kali ini. Lagi-lagi, ia bersikap keterlaluan terhadap James.

James, betapa nama itu sanggup membawa Lily ke puncak mendidih di dalam dirinya, membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok yang sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Segala hal tentang diri Potter bagaikan minyak yang memercik, menyulut api kemarahan dalam diri Lily. James Potter. Ia arogan, tukang pamer, pembuat onar nomor satu di Hogwarts, buta peraturan, dan menyukai Lily, sangat-sangat menyukai Lily.

Hal itulah yang justru benar-benar salah baginya.

Seberengsek apa pun James, ia tidak pernah menyakiti Lily, hati maupun fisik. Justru James selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja. Lily tidak selalu marah ditatap seperti itu, tentu saja. Terkadang ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa tersentuh dengan cara James menatapnya, bukan berarti ia menyukai James, ia hanya gadis berusia enam belas tahun pada umumnya, pastinya berdebar-debar jika ada pemuda yang terang-terangan menaruh rasa kepadanya. Hanya saja tidak untuk James, juga pemuda penyihir berdarah murni lainnya. Lily tahu tempatnya, dan cukup tahu diri karenanya.

_Aku tidak perlu bantuan dari Darah-Lumpur seperti dia!_

Dan miris, justru kata-kata super sakti itu terlontar keluar dari mulut seseorang yang ia percayai penuh, seseorang yang mungkin bisa mengerti kondisi Lily, sahabatnya sejak kanak-kanak, seseorang yang memberitahu Lily untuk pertama kali bahwa ia adalah penyihir. Tetapi sayang, dirinya begitu terobsesi untuk masuk ke dalam golongan Darah Murni itu, dan positif menjauh dari Lily di tahun ke lima pendidikan mereka.

Severus. Dirinya dan pemuda itu tidak lagi berupa satu arus berkesinambungan. Lily tahu, mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi setelahnya.

Lily memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah menaiki undakan batu, benar-benar ingin menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Lily? Kau tidur?"

Lily mengerjap, kemudian menutup matanya kembali setelah menatap lurus matahari terbenam yang terbingkai jendela perpustakaan. Ia mengeluh pelan, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan buku sejarah di atas meja.

"Remus?" mata Lily memicing ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. "Sudah kuduga itu kau ..."

Remus mengambil kursi, kemudian duduk tepat di seberang Lily, berhadap-hadapan. "Kenapa tidak tidur di kamarmu?"

Lily menggeliat kecil, sebelum menutup mulutnya untuk menguap. "Di Ruang Rekreasi ada Potter dan antek-antek Marauders-nya, jadi kuputuskan untuk melarikan diri ke tempat ini saja, di sini sepinya sudah seperti pemakaman."

Remus terkekeh kecil. "Entah sejak kapan perpustakaan menjadi begitu tidak populer, kalau tidak digunakan untuk tidur, pastinya untuk ajang mesra-mesraan bagi pasangan panas. Lils ...," ia menatap Lily tepat di mata, "omong-omong tentang James, kau keterlaluan lagi hari ini."

Lily mendesah lelah. "Jangan Potter lagi, Remus ..."

"Semenyebalkan apa pun dia, James adalah sahabatku," Remus tersenyum. "Dan aku takut otaknya akan benar-benar rusak jika kau terus-terusan menyerangnya seperti itu,"

Lily terdiam, ia juga berpikiran seperti itu, sejujurnya. "Tetapi wajah Potter benar-benar terlihat seperti minta diserang, kau tahu?" Lily menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja perlahan, kemudian menarik napas panjang, "_Well_, kau menang. Aku mengaku salah."

"Kalau begitu minta maaf kepadanya."

Lily tersengat, bangun dari posisinya seperti orang yang tiba-tiba disiram seember air dingin. "Aku? Minta maaf kepada Potter?" gadis itu mendengus. "Jangan bercanda, Remus!"

Remus memelorotkan bahunya, memandang Lily dengan tatapan memelas. "Lils ...,"

"Sudah kubilang, bicara baik-baik dengan orang egois sepertinya itu percuma, Remus ...,"

Lily mendongak, dan Sirius muncul begitu saja dari balik rak, berjalan ke arah mereka sambil bersidekap.

"Sirius?" Lily mendesis penuh antisipasi, "Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"

Sirius mengambil tempat di sebelah Remus, duduk bertopang dagu, menatap Lily lurus-lurus, siap mengkonfrontasi gadis itu. "Sejak awal, aku kemari bersama Remus,"

"Pelan-pelan saja, Pads ...," Remus menasehati.

"Dan apa urusanmu?" Lily menyahut sengit, siap berperang. "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga ingin memohon untuk Potter."

Sirius berdecak. "Jangan teralu percaya diri, Evans, aku tidak akan memohon, tetapi memerintah ..."

Mata hijau Lily berkilat garang menanggapi kata-kata terakhir Sirius. "Hoo ...," Lily menyeringai kecil, "dan apa perintahmu itu, Tuan Bangsawan Black yang terhormat? Kaupikir aku akan tunduk?"

Sirius _nyengir_, cengiran yang congkak, cengiran yang, entah kenapa, mengingatkan Lily kepada senyuman setan. "Kau akan patuh, Evans, jika kau sehebat yang selalu digembar-gemborkan," rambut gelap keritingnya menyala diterpa cahya matahari sore, "percaya kepadaku,"

Sesaat Lily terpana, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menguasai diri dan mendecih. "_Well_, kita lihat saja. Katakan apa pun itu, Sirius."

Sirius benar-benar menyeringai saat ini, jika saja perempuan yang ada di hadapannya bukan Lily, maka sudah dipastikan bila siapa pun itu telah mencair menjadi gumpalan karet. "Kencan dengan James." Katanya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Lily meletus, tentu saja. "NO WAY! Itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpimu, Black!"

"Ha!" Sirius menepuk lututnya. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak sehebat yang kupikir, Evans. Sudahlah, Remus. Ayo pergi, kita membuang-buang waktu di sini."

"Tunggu!" Lily menggeram pelan, menarik tepi lengan jubah Sirius ketika pemuda itu beranjak, membuatnya tetap di tempatnya sekarang. "Apa maksudmu dengan aku tidak sehebat yang kaupikirkan? Jangan berani untuk angkat kaki sebelum kau memberiku penjelasan, Sirius, sejelas-jelasnya ..."

Sirius kembali duduk, masih tersenyum lebar. Ya, otak biang keonarannya tengah bekerja saat ini. "Kita lihat, hmm, Lily Evans ...," Sirius terlihat berpikir, "Pintar, tipe penyihir akademis, Prefek ... tapi payah jika menyangkut tantangan—"

"Oh!" Lily menukas, mengibaskan lengannya dengan heboh. "Aku menyukai tantangan, Sirius, terutama jika menyangkut orang macam kau dan James, rasanya hidupku tak akan berarti sebelum berhasil membuat kalian jera—"

"—Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut James Potter," Sirius mengabaikan interupsi Lily, "kelemahannya."

Dahi Lily berkerut, super dalam. "Potter? Kelemahanku? Apa dasar asumsimu, Sirius?"

Remus yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua manusia bertemperamen keras (dan sedikit bodoh) ini beradu mulut, bersumpah jika dirinya mendengar Sirius mengucap "skakmat," walau terdengar amat pelan dan samar, dan seringainya semakin lebar, membentang dari telinga ke telinga, Remus heran mengapa wajahnya belum terbelah saat ini juga.

"Kau menyukai James, Evans, jelas sekali."

Kata-kata itu tidak ubahnya seperti tombak imajiner yang menohok pangkal dada Lily, gadis itu terdorong ke belakang, terlihat benar-benar terhempas. Remus sudah bersiap untuk menutup telinga mengantisipasi jeritan Lily, namun ia terkejut setelahnya. Lily bisa menguasai diri.

"Omong kosong," dengusnya, "teruslah bermimpi, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Potter."

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu buktikan," Sirius menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepala, bersiul sesaat. "Hari sabtu nanti kencanlah dengan James, dan kita lihat apakah kau masih tidak menyukainya setelah itu, atau justru luluh dengan pesona seorang James Potter." Kata Sirius percaya diri. "Ini tantangan, Evans, terimalah seperti pria sejati, atau menghindar, yang malah justru membenarkan semua anggapanku."

Remus menanti keputusan Lily dalam diam. Ia mengobservasi. Jika ia benar-benar Lily, maka jawabannya adalah ...

"Deal," respon Lily, "hari sabtu nanti aku akan berkencan dengannya, akan kubuktikan jika kau salah, kemudian menampar mulutmu dengan fakta bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan James-Tukang-Pamer-Besar-Kepala-Potter. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan pria!"

Remus membuang napas lega, Lily memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

.

.

Sirius melorot dari kursinya, tepat setelah Lily membanting pintu perpustakaan hingga menutup, kemudian menghambur keluar meninggalkan mereka, berjalan gusar denga rambut merahnya yang berkibar dramatis.

"Well, Evans tidak meledakkanku, ternyata," Sirius mengusap keningnya, "Felix Felicis buatanmu ternyata manjur, Moony."

Remus terkekeh, "Aku juga tidak menyangka percobaan pertamaku membuat Felix ini berhasil." Ia menatap Sirius, nyengir. "Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya sendiri, Sirius, tepatnya tidak bisa mengimbangi daya serang Lily."

Sirius mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia itu kacau! Dan James menyukai singa betina macam Evans! Dunia memang benar-benar mau kiamat!"

Remus tertawa kecil. "Jangan salahkan dunia, Sirius, cinta memang mempunyai caranya tersendiri untuk membuat gila hati yang dipanahnya, kau juga akan merasakannya nanti."

Sirius menjulurkan lidahnya, bergidik. "Itu kata-kata paling menjijikkan yang pernah kudengar darimu selain Mimbulus mimbletonia."

Remus mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lily membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, berkata berkali-kali kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baru saja terkena mantra Confundus. Tetapi ia tahu benar itu tidak mungkin, ia benar-benar sadar ketika mengiyakan tantangan Sirius.

_Lily tolol, Lily dungu,_ rapalnya dalam hati. _Dan hari sabtu nanti kau akan berkencan dengan Potter! Ada apa denganmu, Lils?_

Sekarang Lily tahu benar arti dari frasa "Semoga malam tidak berakhir, dan esok tidak pernah datang,", benar-benar mewakili apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Lily benar-benar gusar, ia berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitar, yang sangat ia inginkan saat ini adalah berendam di kolam kamar mandi prefek, memenuhi ruangan itu dengan aroma terapi, menenangkan diri.

Ia benar-benar tidak memperhatikan sekeliling, sampai-sampai dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di lorong perpustakaan. Ia menatap punggung Lily hingga gadis itu menghilang di tikungan, menatapnya dengan pedih, kentara sekali menyesal.

"Lily," Severus berbisik, "bahkan melihatku pun kau sudah tidak sudi."

.

.

.

To be continued ...

.

.

.

A/N: hallo, ketemu lagi sama saya xD

Umm, maaf kalo updatenya ternyata lama, dan words-nya sedikit pula :p dan, saya ragu dengan humor di chap ini T^T, kebiasaan nulis dark fic, sekalinya nulis humor ya begini *ngegulung.

Seharusnya ini udah update kemarin malam, tapi saya ketiduran, dan karena lagi ga puasa bablas aja tidur sampe siang, kemudian kerja xD semoga nona Watchfang ga ngamuk T^T

Dan... kayaknya ini ga jadi threeshots, mungkin nambah satu chapter lagi baru komplit. Hamba tahu, silakan siksa saya, Nis T^T.

Ini balasan review bagi yang ga login, yang lainnya cek PM, ya? :3

**DraconisChantal**: Hellaw juga xD aih, ga nyampah kok, malah daku berterimakasih banget karena dirimu mau sejenak menengok fic pendatang baru labil ini, udah gitu mereview, makasih, ya? Dan ini ga jadi threeshots, malah nambah xD / slapped. Ja-jangan kapok, ya? :3

**nilakandi**: Hayyy lovely otouto xD makasih udah mau baca fic teteh yang ini juga (big hug) ini udah update, semoga kamu suka :3

**Beatrixmalf**: Halloww! Tentu dong aku inget sama Bea, masa lupa? (towel-towel Bea). Muehehe, chapternya nambah satu gapapa, ya? :3 kalo baca review dari Bea suka blushing-blushing sendiri / eh? / istilah yang kurang tepatnya udah aku edit, hehe ... maklum, udah beberapa tahun ga baca Harpot lagi jadi agak-agak lupa xD (lirik tumpukan buku yg berdebu di dasar lemari) yosh! Makasih buat reviewnya xD

**F-kun**: tu-tulisannya Raditya Dika? O.o wa-wah, aku tersanjung sampai-sampai disamain sama tulisan beliau, jadi malu / syukurlah kalo kamu suka, dan perumpamaan tentang api itu jujur banget aku ngasal, haha xD terimakasih buat reviewnya, ini sudah lanjut xD

**keyq**: ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih reviewnya : )

Segitu dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Berikutnya, acara kencan (entah macam apa) James dan Lily, nanti jatah muncul papi James nambah banyak, kok :3 dan om Severus juga xD

Regards,

Clarione.


End file.
